


water

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [24]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 25: waterShe watches the water slide down Sidney's back.
Relationships: Sidney Prescott/Tatum Riley
Series: femslash february 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Kudos: 1





	water

She watches the water slide down Sidney's back, her skin shimmering in the sunlight. Her swimsuit is a deep blue, making her eyes pop.

There are a lot of things about Sidney she likes, small little things that she's picked up over the years, tucked away in her mind behind lock and key. Like a jewelry box, except every precious thing inside is about Sidney.

She likes the freckles across the bridge of her nose, and the way her smile quirks up more on one side. The scar on her knuckle from when Tommy Milner had flipped her skirt up, and she'd punched him so hard, his teeth had caught on her skin.

She'd been suspended for two weeks, but Sidney hadn't cared because Tommy Milner was a dick, and a fucking creep, perving on freshman like that, so really she was doing them a _favor._

Tatum still laughs when she thinks about it.

She likes the faint stretch marks on her hips, and the birthmark just behind her left ear. Or the way she eats her ice cream, the sound of her laugh or the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles.

There are too many thing about Sidney that Tatum loves. But right now it's the way the pool water drips down her skin. 

She looks...

Fuck.

Is it corny to say she looks ethereal? The way her skin glimmers, and her hair curls around her shoulders, the look in her eyes that makes Tatum feel like she's about to be devoured?

She thinks she wants to be devoured, maybe. But only if it's Sidney, Sidney's eyes, and Sidney's hands, and Sidney's _teeth.  
_

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> in my head this takes place before everything. so billy and stu are cool, and sidney's mom is still alive and everyone is, for the most part, safe and happy. maybe like. summer b4 senior year? since from what i can tell the first movie is taking place their senior year?
> 
> ALSO. YES I REALIZE THIS IS THE SECOND "HORROR MOVIE GIRLS BEING GAY WHILE SWIMMING" FIC I WROTE THIS MONTH. NO I DID NOT REALIZE UNTIL THIS VERY MOMENT. PLEASE ENJOY ANYWAYS.


End file.
